Cooper Saga: Rise of Lucifer
by wolfwriter101
Summary: It's been four months since Alex helped prevent The demon realm from spiling in the mortal realm. Alex has been trying to balance a life of demon slaying and school. Until they collide and sends him and both the mundane and magical spirling towards chaos
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey all! Here is part two of the New Cooper Saga! The Rise of Lucifer. (A explanation will be put in the next chapter. oh well hope you like it!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Prologue: Recap

The morning sun shined in a room in suburban Paris. It was a small room with things still packed up in boxes along the walls since the family just moved in. Inside the room were several posters showing varies rock bands and other things that you would expect in a teenage boy's room. Along the other wall was a bed covered in blue and black sheets. Underneath the pile of sheets laid a young raccoon male. He was a good looking boy of about fifteen with dark blue-black hair and brown eyes that were closed in sleep.

All of a sudden an alarm clock went of causing the boy to wake with a start and he fell off of his bed. "Ow… damn it. I need a bigger bed. I keep falling off of this one," he muttered with irritation and looked towards the clock. "Six twenty… Damn… I woke up late again," he sighed. "Oh well, best get dressed." He picked himself up off the floor, grabbing the uniform that hung on his closet door.

He went out the door and noticed a note hanging on it:

_Dear Al,__  
Me and your Mother are heading off to work early. Breakfast is in the microwave. Sorry._  
_Sincerely, your Father._

"Well… so much for that," he noted and went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, letting the water get warm as he stripped off his night clothes. He hopped in the shower and let his muscles relax under the warm stream. As he was lathering his fur with soap he noticed a few bruises.

_Damn__. I knew I should have gone and listen to Juli when she told me there would be bruises_, he sighed exasperated._ I need a new job. Slaying demons was exciting at first but I'm tired of people asking why I always have bruises. They're gonna think my parents beat me. _

He got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of black slacks, dragged a white short-sleeve dress shirt over his head and put on a pair of black dress-shoes. He then tied a black tie with the school's insignia at the bottom. He then brushed his hair into some semblance of order, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs with the full intention of eating his breakfast… until he saw a young girl Snow Leopard sitting on the table. She was in the same school uniform though hers consisted of a white blouse and a black skirt though with a black tie just like his.

"What are you doing here, Mulan?" The girl only shrugged.

"I'm making sure you didn't oversleep again," Mulan said as she got off the table.

"Well, I haven't, have I? As you can clearly see, I'm awake," he muttered as he grabbed his bag and winced with pain. Mulan noticed with shake of her head.

"That demon did a number on you, didn't he?" Alex nodded.

"How do you know if they're male or female? Kyo says nearly all demos are genderless…"

"Ha, ha, Al. You know what I meant. I know that they don't have a gender but I just refer to them as 'he'. A lot less confusing that way."

"Makes sense but did you walk here alone? You live on the other side of the neighborhood, don't you?"

"Ryo walked with me…" she mumbled with a slight blush. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you two dating now?" he questioned and she made a small sound in the back of her throat.

"No! We're just friends. Besides I don't think he likes me that way. Have you seen how the female inspectors look at him? He's only seventeen and those twenty-something year old bimbos are all panting after him!"

"Why if I didn't know better Mulan, I'd say you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous… but Ryo's so much younger that all of those women and I just find it weird," Mulan quibbled. "Now, let's get to school." And she walked out the kitchen with Alex right behind her after stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. As they went up the street, Alex saw a young male wolf with fur of pure white and hair even darker than Mulan's and the most interesting thing about him was his eyes: one was blue the other green. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a worn jean jacket. It was Ryo Kanuke, the youngest lieutenant in Interpol history at only seventeen years old. He was an inspector when Alex first met him but he got promoted about two months ago.

"Hey Alex, good to see you again. Doing well?" he said politely. He was always polite… _always_. It baffled Alex sometimes.

"Yeah, doing great. Got a few bruises here and there but I am going to see if Juli can brew me up a potion or something."

"You could just call Galen. He'd be glad to fix those up."

"No, I won't bother anyone if I don't have to," Alex replied. "Juli is a good potion maker and I trust her."

"You don't trust Areleous?" the young police lieutenant asked.

"It's not that but it went from it being us and them to being one of them. Doesn't that sound a bit odd?" Ryo only shook his head.

"It was like that only because of Neyla. Father is rebuilding the Order to back the way it was since everything's settled down."

"Oh didn't he get promoted to Commander after Neyla killed the original?" Ryo nodded. "Wow, must be hard…" the raccoon thought out load. Ryo laughed again.

"You think that's the hardest job you can get? He wouldn't have been able to get the job anyways if Kyo hadn't agreed to return as No. XIII."

"How is Kyo? His greatness doesn't talk to us lowly mundane anymore," Alex grumbled. He and Kyo had an interesting friendship. They weren't really friends but they were maybe what you could call acquaintances… maybe. Ryo gave him a sharp look.

"He's busy being a general. It doesn't only mean killing powerful demons. He's also has to do the judicial duties and organization of the lower levels. The generals form the highest military court in the magical realm." As they reached the large school, the three of them noticed a large group of uniformed girls gathering towards the front of the door whispering.

Alex looked and saw a tall silver furred wolf with short spiky silver hair that went down just past his chin. His eyes were the most striking and familiar a bright blue-grey that reflected boredom by the attention. His face was haughty and somewhat arrogant.

Alex knew that face all too well. He traveled around the world with this boy, the Order's No. XIII, 'The Shining Angel', Kyomora Cedric Maximilian.

"Holy shit… what's Kyo doing here?" the young raccoon muttered. "And why is he dressed up as a student?" he said in shock at noticing the uniform and some books underneath his arm.


	2. A Deal with the Shedevil

**_Chapter 2: A Deal with the She-devil_**

A dusky red palace teeming with demonic energy stood in the darkness of the demon realm. The fortress was surrounded by a dead forest with demons of every shape and size peacefully roaming until a man came into view.

He was a mountain lion of terrible beauty: fur pure white as fallen snow, hair as dark as the night's sky and his most peculiar feature were his eyes, black and empty like a doll's. The demons saw him and laughed. They then started to attack, thinking this tiny creature couldn't possible take them down.

But he only smiled as they came for him. "Foolish beasts. Die." He blasted them with a powerful beam of light and darkness. As soon as the dust settled on the land, nothing was seen moving for miles. He as he was brushing himself off, the dead silence was broken by clapping and a feminine laugh.

"Oh good show, Lucifer. I'm quite impressed." He turned to see a stunning tigress with hair and fur black as obsidian and eyes red as blood, giving the essence of death itself.

"Oh, Desdemona. Nice to see you, my beautiful demon lord," Lucifer politely mused with a small bow of his head.

"What is a Fallen like you doing in my realm?" Desdemona asked.

"I wish to make a deal…" He stated. "As you know, us Fallen and our servants cannot enter the realm of mortals because of the enchantments made on us millennia ago."

"By the Thirteen Patron Angels? Sorry. I cannot undo what the holy have done. After all, you and others have and betrayed them. How do I know you won't betray me?"

"I ask for myself alone Lady Desdemona. I have a plan but I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh?" The demon lord asked with a demonic grin on her face. "What is this favor?"

"I need you to send twelve of my highest soldiers through one of your portals."

"Why?" The tigress asked curiously, her eyes reflecting lust for the knowledge.

"I plan to gather you know who." The demoness' looked stunned her eyes wide.

"You don't plan to gather the maidens do you?" He nodded his grin pure evil. "Are you mad? No one has ever managed to gather all the maidens together in a life time! Reni had been trying for eons and never managed it!"

"But I have a way that Reni didn't to find the maidens."

"Oh…? And what can a mere Fallen do that a demon lord cannot?"

"I have made my servants able to sense if one is near." Lucifer smiled.

"Hmm… Very well. Come in and we shall plot." The tigress said as she went inside the castle. Soon her beauty faded away to reveal a hideous black tiger-like monster with blood red marks all over her body. "I apologize. I cannot retain my other form in the castle so please ignore it."

"That's quite all right, Madam. Now let's make a plan, shall we?" he muttered as he and the demon walked side-by-side into the palace's grand hall.

…

"What are you doing here?" Alex muttered after he corned the wolf. Mulan and Juli were next to Alex, also shocked to see Kyo. Mulan's siblings were in the background, curious as well.

"That's classified, Cooper," said the brown eyed snow leopard with shaggy black hair, who also shoved Alex out of the way.

"Shut up Jin, I didn't ask you! And besides, I have a feeling I'll get dragged into this anyway."

"Yes, Lieutenant, I'd advise you to kindly keep your mouth shut," grumbled Juli. "Now why are you here Kyo?" she asked. It would be only a matter of seconds until he'd cave…

"Commander Kanuke sent us here to guard Paris," the wolf muttered.

"Why exactly?" Mulan asked. The blond lynx that had been standing quietly beside Jin spoke up.

"General Maximilian had a vision so the commander thought it would be best to guard the city in case of an attack." Alex was shocked the lynx boy's voice was soft and uncomfortable.

"And you are?" Alex questioned, his tone still full of distain. The young boy flushed even more and wouldn't make eye contact with him. Instead he looked at Mulan with desperation. She nodded and smiled at him, as if nudging him to go on.

"Lieu-Lieutenant Er- Erik Ja-Jansen si-sir…" The boy stuttered his dark eyes wide.

"Whoa, calm down, dude. Is he really a lieutenant Kyo?"

"Yeah, the eighth division," the wolf supplied helpfully.

"Isn't that Daliden's division?" he asked Juli under his breath she nodded. "You mean this shaky kid is the lieutenant of the Division of Justice?"

"Yeah, Lieutenant Jansen isn't usually this unsteady… I wonder…?" Kyo muttered.

"Um General, Lieutenant Jansen is acting a little unsteady but… I don't think it's good to explain things here." Jin muttered warily of the mundane children looking at the group.

"So noted. Listen Alex, I'll explain everything later somewhere we can't be overheard." Kyo muttered then looked towards Juli. "Hey Jul, does Pierre still have that meeting room set up?"

"Yeah of course he hasn't touched it." She answered civilly as if the guy wasn't her boyfriend.

"Oh then let's go to class shall we. I believe I have several classes with you Jul?" he noted looking at his schedule.

Juli snatched the paper from his hand and after glancing over it said, "Yeah you do. Follow me," she grabbed his hand pulling him along. "Oh Alex, Mulan, I believe these two might have classes with you. You can show them around."

"Right!" Alex said jumping to the duty. "Okay, can I see your schedules?" Both handed him their schedules.

"Uh-ha, Jin you come with me. Blondie, you go with Mulan kay?" the nervous lynx nodded and blushed as Alex handed him back the paper kid was weird. Alex wondered if the boy—

"Um… Cooper, may we get to class?" Jin asked coolly.

"Oh, uh sure… what's with Jansen? Is he always so…"

"Strange? No. He's quiet usually, but don't press your luck in teasing him. He could kill you easily."

Alex felt a lump shoot up in his throat. He gulped, "He doesn't seem like the type."

"Do any of us?" Jin asked.

"Not really. I would just think that you were an asshole, not a demon slayer."

"Very funny Cooper," Jin muttered.

"Well it's true." Alex replied with a causal shrug.

School went by quickly and the gang was gathered at Rue De La Park. The hotel catered mostly to sorcerers rather than the mundane people of the city at large so there was no worry of them being discovered.

"So why are you here?" Tim asked Jin while mussing his blonde locks

"You'll find out when the general gets back."

"So what has Kyo so pissed? He looked like he was going to cast spell me when I asked how he was." Chang asked somewhat shook up from the evil glare the wolf had given him.

"I think it was because almost all the girls at school had been trying to get his attention. He was swearing a lot under his breath when I saw him… though I could only understand half. Pretty sure the rest was in German," Alex replied.

"Oh, is it true that you guys can curse a person with just a look?" Chang questioned with curiosity.

"No. That's black magic. Most of it lost in the great war." Erik muttered calmly. He had calmed down remarkably and wasn't as flustered when Alex wasn't around pressuring him. He seemed to get along with Mulan which surprised her brothers.

"What 'Great War'? You mean like one of the World Wars?" Alex asked.

"No… This was a purely a magical conflict that happened many a year ago." Erik told him.

"One that involved all the known realms," Jin interjected.

"Okay what? You mean there's more then what we know?" Mulan muttered.

"Then most mundanes know. You see, our world is divided up into six different realms. Of course all of you know three: the Mortal Realm, the one we're in now; the Realm of Souls, which is the equivalent to your Heaven; and Hell, where those who have preformed wicked sins are sent."

"M'Kay. And what about the other three?"

"Yes well…" Jin paused then asked, "Of course you remember the Demon Realm, right?" He looked around and saw several nods but one cleared his throat

"I don't. I was in Montreal." The voice came from a young snow leopard with somewhat large glasses.

"Philippe, I think we explained everything to you already. After all, we were the ones to actually go there!" Mulan growled, annoyed by her friend was being a pest.

"Yes but I would like to learn more. After all we have an expert here."

"Nerd…" she retorted. Philippe only rolled his eyes.

"So lieutenant, what is this Demon Realm?" Jin shook his head taking out a small device and turned it on. Instantly a lifelike hologram of a demon appeared.

"This, boy, is a demon. They are corrupted souls who have lost their hearts before we can do a sending"

"A what?" Alex asked confused.

"A sending. It's what we do to send a spirit to the Soul Realm." Kyo said as he finally entered the room. He had a towel around his neck for his wet hair and he wore a white long-sleeved shirt and pale-blue jeans.

"Okay but that still leaves two realms," Alex noted.

"Yes, the last two realms are the least known. The Realm of the Gods and the Realm of the Fallen," Kyo sat down in a chair so that he could see everyone as he tried to get his hair a little drier.

"The… Fallen? I don't remember hearing about them…" Juli pondered next to him.

"A Fallen is an angel who was thrown out of God's realm and banished to a realm of nothingness."

"So the stories of Lucifer being thrown into Hell are true?" Mulan asked interested.

"In a way but he wasn't sent to hell. He and the evil one you call Satan are two completely different entities compared to what the many religions say," Kyo explained.

"Okay so why are you guys here and is it just you?" Philippe asked.

"No Areleous and Daliden are here as well as No. IX's Lieutenant."

"Where are they then?" Alex interjected.

"I do not know…" Kyo answered honestly. "They were supposed to be here hours ago, at least before we had gotten out of school."

There was a knock on the door and Kyo called, "Come in."

An old male cat opened the door, "I have three people here who'd like to join you all."

"Speak of the devils. Send them in please, Pierre." The two generals and the lieutenant walked in. "Where the hell have you been!" Kyo roared.

"Last time I checked you're not our mother, so calm down," Daliden retorted sticking out his tongue. The dingo with spiky red hair was wearing jeans, a white shirt, black leather jacket and his flame crest on a wristband; at least he was following the one order to wear normal clothes.

The beaver general, also wearing civilian clothing with his water music note crest as an earring, sighed, "Nice, Daliden. He tried to convince me that I needed to get a drink since my birthday was coming up. Luckily, my lieutenant helped me out."

Lieutenant Alicia Aalmers chuckled bushing off her blue dress, "It was no big deal, General Areleous. Daliden isn't too bright."

"Watch it, _lieutenant_. Just because your Uncle is general of the seventh division doesn't give you the right to disrespect me," Daliden growled.

The twenty-two year old coyote rolled her eyes toying with the music note crest around her neck, "I apologize general."

Erik immediately went to his general's side and stood with his head down in respect.

"So Jansen, did you enjoy high school?" the dingo asked his lieutenant.

"It… was interesting sir. The mundane's have an interesting way of doing things. But they did teach potions!"

"Chemistry Erik, chemistry," Jin corrected.

"Okay, let's get to work. I think we've all waited long enough," Juli said.

"Yes, what was this vision, Monsieur Kyo?" Celeste asked sweetly.

Kyo sighed, "Okay I'll tell you all now. Gather around." He muttered, gave a deep breath, and began to explain his vision.


End file.
